Daring Mystery Comics Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * (Martin's mother) * (Martin's father) Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** *** unnamed woman Other Characters: * "Mars" * "Jupiter" * "Hercules" * Races and Species: * Locations: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Legion of the Doomed | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_2 = Joe Simon | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = One night in the home of the "Hill Folk" near a supposedly cursed section of their land, Ab and Ella Waltin sit together at night, waiting out a terrible storm that has hit outside. Ella has a strange feeling of dread and Ab dismisses it. That night, Ella is visited by a demon appears before her and charges a seemingly innocent child in her care, or risk her soul. The following day, Dr. Jack Castle gets a call from the Waltins because Ella is in a state of mental shock. Going to the home and checking on Ella, Castle notes that the child has a strange bass like voice, almost like that of an adult, but the Waltons skirt his questions. Although he's suspicious, Jack goes back to the city. However, soon a string of strange murders happen across the city, prompting Jack to go into action as the Fiery Mask. After stopping the killer from attacking a woman, Fiery Mask follows his demonic foe and trails him back to the Waltins house. There Fiery Mask watches in horror as the Waltins baby suddenly rises out of bed and transforms into a demonic form. Following after the creature on it's murder spree, he saves one of it's intended victims but fails to stop the creature from killing two more people. Diving at the monster as it teleports away, Fiery Mask finds himself transported back to the creatures hellish realm. After fighting off demons, their demonic master rises from the flames and banishes Fiery Mask from his realm. He wakes up in his office in his civilian guise, roused by his nurse. He wonders if the whole ordeal really happened, and is confirmed the truth when he reads that the nightly murder sprees had suddenly stopped after it's last victim : Ab Waltin. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle3 = The Adventures of Stuporman | Writer3_1 = Harry Douglas | Penciler3_1 = Harry Douglas | Inker3_1 = Harry Douglas | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Marmaduke Snood Jr. was a P.H.D, D.S., and L.L.D. who gained strange super-powers when eating a bowl of alphabet soup. The dimwitted scientist would then go into action as Stooperman. Investigating a series of strange fires in which the glass doorknobs of the homes are stolen, Stuporman learns that it's a plot orchestrated by Mike Muskrat to make fake diamonds. Even though Stooperman is a lazy, dimwitted hero with strange powers, he still manages to save the day and capture Muskrat. He is rewarded by the governor by being given his own park bench to sleep on. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Dr. Krotz Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Black Ace | Writer4_1 = Bill O'Connor | Penciler4_1 = Ben Flinton | Inker4_1 = Ben Flinton | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = The Flying Flame's pilot Red Ruff is sent out to report to the Auxville Aerodrome in France to report for his next mission. along the way he spots a Nazi U-Boat and uses his plane to blast out their para-scope and informs the navy of it's location. Arriving in Auxville, Ruff is informed that behind the Siegfried Line the Nazi's have set up a strange weapon that somehow shoots Allied Planes out of the sky without any visual method of attack. Red's mission is to learn the secret of this weapon and destroy it. He is warned to be extra cautious as one of the Nazi's best fighter pilots, the Black Ace, is reported as operating in the area as well. Red flies his Flying Flame to the outskirts of the Siegfried Line and decides to travel the rest of the way on foot. However he is soon captured by the Black Ace who was tipped off about his arrival by a spy working within Auxville. He is shown a secret facility under the Nazi base with a special ray that invisibly destroys enemy planes. Red is then locked in a jail cell until the Black Ace can figure out a suitable way to kill him. Finding a loose block in his cell, Red escapes and sabotages the weapon. Returning to his plane the Flying Flame, he returns to Auxville and leads an Allied air force into the Siegfried Line. When the Black Ace orders the weapon activated, it explodes leaving the Black Ace and his minions vulnerable to attack. The Flying Flame and his allies then shoot down the Black Ace and his Nazi forces. Returning to base, Red informs his superiors that there is a spy on the base. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Captain Ruff's superior officer named Bill Races and Species: * Locations: * ** * * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle5 = Scales of Justice | Writer5_1 = John H. Compton | Penciler5_1 = Harry Ramsey | Inker5_1 = Harry Ramsey | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Baldy * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = The Schustak Case | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = L. Bing | Inker6_1 = L. Bing | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = After a murderous bank robbery is foiled, those responsible refuse to talk and demand to speak to lawyer James Buttersworth. Later Assistant District Attorney Carl Burgess learns from his colleague that all the men captured are in league with mobster Bo Schustak who was freed three days ago, thanks to Buttersworth. Going into action as the Falcon, Carl visits Buttersworth and forces him to reveal the location of Bo Schustak and their plot to break into another bank. Confronting Schustak and his men, the Falcon is easily overpowered and is taken out for a "ride" to be executed. However, the Falcon revives and forces his would-be killers off a cliff, bailing out of the car at the right time. Rushing to the bank, the Falcon is there to greet Schustak and his men and easily take them down, turning them over to the authorities. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Judge Martin * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = The Kidnappers and the Magician | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Larry Antonette | Inker7_1 = Larry Antonette | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = While performing a show in the States, Monako notices a man slumping down in the spectators box. Suspecting foul play, he scares off the men who are sitting with him and sees that he man has been drugged. When he is revived, he tells Monako that he had come seeking the magicians aid to rescue his sister Louise who was kidnapped. With is assistant Pere, Monako attacks the house where Louise has been held hostage. They fight their way through the thugs that greet them at the door and save Louise from a snake pit by turning the snakes into puppies. Rushing after the crooks, Monako is distracted long enough for the thugs to make off with the girl. Finding an old hag who is their accomplace, Monako learns of the crooks hideout by probing her mind. Racing there, Monako uses his illusion casting powers to make it appear as though the house is on fire, sending the crooks fleeing allowing Monako and Pere to rescue the captured girl safely. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed kidnappers Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle8 = The Origin of Dynaman | Writer8_1 = Steve Dahlman | Penciler8_1 = Steve Dahlman | Inker8_1 = Steve Dahlman | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Steve Dahlman | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = The last survivor of the Kingdom of Korug -- a sunken continent -- Dynaman goes out into the world to aid those in need. Arriving in Egypt, he becomes interest in the land and decides to investigate it further. The area has been recently sieged by the Tribe of Gurban, a group of savages who hate the current ruling pharaoh and seek to invade his kingdom. When the Gurbians attack the Pharaoh's palace, Dynaman finds the conflict interesting and offers his services in the Pharaoh's service. When confronting the Gurban army, they throw all manner of weapons and wild animals against him, however nothing proves to cause him any harm. With all other methods exhausted, the Gurbian ruler Tibur tries to attack Dynaman alone and is easily defeated in one-on-one combat. With their leader defeated the rest of the tribe flees from the city, and Dynaman is hailed as a hero. Deciding to explore more of the world Dynaman rushes off to see who else he can aid. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * * ** *** *** ** | StoryTitle9 = The Coming of Tigerman | Writer9_1 = Steve Dahlman | Penciler9_1 = Mike Roy | Inker9_1 = Mike Roy | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = When Professor Carson and his daughter Louise are attacked by the Monolink Men, a tribe of savages. As suddenly as they are attacked they are aided by the jungle hero Tigerman. They are soon overpowered and taken prisoner. Tigerman's ape ally, Rangoo tries to follow but loses them. They are taken before King Kuu, the leader of the Monolink Men who orders them to be placed in separate cells. However, Tigerman breaks free from his and liberates the Carsons. Soon they are busted out of the Monolink jail thanks to Rangoo and they attempt to flee in the nearby river, forcing their way through it's strong currents in one of the Monolinks advanced boats. While their boat is damaged in their escape, they break free before it can sink and swim away to safety. However, Professor Carson eventually drowns. Away from the danger, Louise wants to stay with Tigerman now that her father is now dead. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Professor Carson * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | Notes = * After this issue, the Stuporman feature moves to ''Joker Comics'', starting with #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:World War II